Don't Have Nobody To Call My Own
by depplvr12
Summary: Traci and Cry Baby have known each other forever. Traci wants Cry Baby, but Cry Baby wants Allison. Traci must figure out how to prove to Cry-Baby that Allison isn't who she says she is. Rated T for slight sexual content
1. Mrs Vernon Williams

**Don't Have Nobody to Call My Own**

Name: Traci Hatchet

Sibling: Hatchet Face

Looks: Long blonde hair, tan, green eyes

Status: Drape

Best Friend: Wade "Cry-Baby" Walker

"I am so tired of being good." The words that might as well have pushed me out of Wade's eyes for life. I looked at Allison and saw that she was walking towards the group. "Hi!" Oh, god. She's such a square!

"Wow. You're a pretty little square. Wanna come hang with us Drapes tonight?" I shot Cry Baby a look. Was I not attractive? I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing my signature Cry-Baby jacket, black leather pants, a white v-neck and red pumps. Well damn, I look hot. I was just about to protest when a yellow convertible flew across the school parking lot.

"Allison Vernon-Williams, get in this car." A stern old lady demanded.

"Wow, worried grandmother, how original. Sup grandmammy?" I said with a smirk. My sister laughed. Poor Hatchet Face, she was born with my mother's looks. I was blessed enough to get my aunt's looks. She's like a cross between Audrey Hepburn and Marilyn Monroe. In other words, she is pretty gorgeous. I look nothing like my parents. Speaking of which, I might as well put this out there, I am nothing like my parents. They are trash. Get this; they sell cigarettes…to kids… outside of my school! I swear to God, when I turn 18 I am leaving this town and not looking back.

Cry-Baby looked at me and laughed. Cry-Baby was about to respond when Baldwin appeared grabbing hold of Allison. "What's the trouble, honey? These hoodlums bothering you?"

"How are things, dear square? Was chess club great today? How about the school glee club?" I asked Baldwin. He looked at me and glared.

"Zip it, slut." I was taken aback.

"Stop it, Baldwin. We were just talking. Grandmother, Baldwin this is Wade Walker."

"They call me Cry-Baby. That's my best friend, Traci, and this here is my sister, Pepper." Wade said. I blushed because he introduced me before his sister. Oh GOD! When is he gonna realize that I love him? But I'm not a slut. I'm not just gonna throw myself at him like Allison.

"Greetings, Granny-o!" Pepper smirked.

"Allison's my girl, so hands off, Cry-Baby!" Baldwin threatened.

"You could've fooled me, _square!_" Wade hollered. He then turned his attention to Allison's grandmother. "Mrs. Vernon-Williams, I hear you're having a talent show out at your charm school today."

"I can barely imagine what you would call music." Mrs. VW stammered.

"He can sing pretty good." I told her. Pretty good was an understatement.

"Well, not good. Haven't you ever heard of the English language?" Mrs. VW corrected me.

"Well, gee…" I muttered.

"Don't go flip-out, mama." Pepper yelled.

"Yeah, sometimes shook-up old ladies…" Hatchet licked her knife, which appeared out of nowhere. "Get cut…" OHH HATCHET, I love you! She needs a new face but she does what she can. I gave her a high-five as Baldwin exclaims:

"Come on, honey. They're just bums."

"I am offended. I have a better GPA then you do, square!" That wasn't a lie. I am probably the smartest out of our gang.

"Yeah, Mr. Puniverse wants a fat lip!" Wanda screamed putting her arm on my shoulder.

"I'd like to hear you sing." Allison exclaimed with a bubbly look. I rolled my eyes and Cry-Baby almost blushed. WHAT THE HELL! Cry-Baby doesn't blush! That's bullshit!

"I'll say this once and once only. Stay AWAY from my granddaughter, you common juvenile delinquents." Mrs. Vernon-Williams said glaring at all of us.

"I resent that. We have done nothing wrong." I said with a smirk as I leaned against Cry-Baby's Rolls-Royce.

"Shut up, you whore." Baldwin whispered just loud enough for us to hear.

"Let me hit him please!" Milton said grabbing my arm. Milton was probably one of my greatest friends. I've known him all my life. Our mom's got knocked up at around the same time so our deliveries weren't far apart. Cry-Baby, though, was by far my best friend.

"It was nice talking to you all." Allison said, looking rather embarrassed. Her grandmother hit her arm and drove away.

"Well, that was pleasant." I said as the car went out of our sight.

"What should we do?" Cry-Baby asked.

"Well, I say we should follow them." Wanda said. "I kinda wanna scare the shit outta that old bag. Oh and Allison and her grandma, too." I laughed and jumped into the front of the car next to Cry-Baby. We chased down the car and the real antics began.


	2. Oh, Gee!

Chapter 2: Oh, Gee!

.com/cgi/set?id=32263273 Traci's clothes

I slid into the front seat and sat next to Cry-Baby and Pepper. He turned on the radio and flew out of the school parking lot. Women & Cadillacs by the Nite Riders came on. Cry-Baby started to sing along. Hatchet and Milton were making out in the back, and Wanda was downing a bottle of liquor in a paper bag. "I used to have a woman, said she loved me so." Cry-Baby looked at me and winked. I smirked and began to sing along with me.

"I think Cry Baby's got a girlfriend!" Pepper laughed.

"Cry Baby and Allison sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Milton laughed, bouncing Hatchet up and down on his lap.

"Guys, don't be gross!" I yelled. Cry Baby reached his arm around my shoulder and I began to giggle.

"Shut up, Milton!" Cry Baby said.

"Hey, Hatchet, think Cry Baby's got blue balls for the chick?" Wanda stared at Wade but addressed my sister.

"Allison's a square, Wanda. Cry Baby don't dig squares!" Hatchet stammered. I began to think about my past. I was Allison's best friend a year ago. I had always been friends with Cry Baby, but I was a square last year. Allison had ditched me, not too long ago, because I had a reputation because of my sister. So, I got rid of all of my good girl clothes and turned to Cry Baby's gang for guidance. They welcomed me with open arms. I had thought I had all but gotten rid of Allison Vernon-Williams. I guess my past just wants to follow me.

"No, she's a 'scrape', part square, part drape." Pepper smiled. "I think she's pretty."

"Well, I think she's an attention-seeking whore." I grimaced. Had I just said that out loud? I guess I had because Cry-Baby's face tightened.

"Why would you say that?" Pepper asked. They had obviously forgotten what she had done to me.

"Allison has always wanted what she can't have. Remember what she did to me?" Everyone shook their head. "She stopped being my friend because of the people I was related to. She felt Hatchet-Face had a bad reputation because of the gang, and so she dumped me. She just tossed me to the side of the road like an old pair of shoes."

"She's changed, Traci." Cry Baby muttered. "I can feel it." He took back his arm and grabbed the steering wheel.

"Trust me, Wade. I know Allison. She just wants the thrill of dating a bad boy." Cry Baby stayed silent. I had pinched a nerve. I knew it.

"Cry Baby, want some hooch?" Wanda said waving a whiskey bottle in front of his face.

"I don't drink and drive." Wade laughed. He swerved the car around some old guy in his automobile. He saw the yellow convertible and sped up a little. He hit the back of the car and pulled up next to it. "I got an idea."

"Oh, please, listen to me!" We sang to the car. They began to yell at us to go ahead of us. Wade didn't listen. "Hold me, baby, squeeze me. Never let me go! I'm not taking chances because I love her so, oh gee, yes I love her. Yes, I need her." There was another car coming.

"Cry Baby…" No response. "Cry Baby…" No response. "WADE!" I screamed. I never used his full name. He blew a kiss; I didn't know if it was directed to me, or to the car next to us. I smacked his arm and he swerved into the right lane just in time. We all screamed in delight and sped ahead.


	3. Turkey Point

Chapter 3: Turkey Point

Cry Baby parked the car and we all got out with anticipation. Turkey Point was the drape hangout. As we walked towards the pavilion, we saw Mr. and Mrs. Hackett. They were preaching again. "Teenagers everywhere, repent! Let Jesus Christ be your gang leader! Get out of Turkey Point, before it's too late!" I rolled my eyes. They were quacks. I believe in God just as much as the next person, but I am pretty sure I won't be damned to hell for hanging out with drapes.

Over on the other side of the parking lot, the neighborhood pedophile was taking photos of girls on his bubble-gum pink car. I had quite the last of Toe Joe's speech to the girls. "You got it, what the hell; why not show it, right? Hey, you!" Wanda and I stopped walking. "Yeah, you, the looker with the class A, sealed beam headlights. You wanna pose for Toe Joe?"

Wanda's face scrunched up. "Beat it, creep."

"How about you? The blondie, the hottie to her nottie!" Toe Joe yelled at me.

"Quit making rhymes, you fat freak!" I screamed at him. Wanda laughed and I grabbed her arm and pulled her to the rest of the gang. Milton's parents were grilling the gang about Jesus. They hated Hatchet-Face. They claimed that she had Satan in her loins or something like that.

"Imagine our shame. Our only son and he carries illegal weapons, drives fast cars, and wears clothes obviously designed by homosexuals." Milton rolled his eyes. "But he knows better! Jesus is _still_ in his heart!" His dad yelled through a megaphone.

The gang started to walk away. "Jeez, Mom and Dad, go home. You're embarrassing me! I'm a teenager! I wanna live!" We started walking to the pavilion again and I was chatting with Cry Baby about motorbikes and cars. He would occasionally stop to give random guys the drape handshake.

"Don't look now. Lenora at 10 o'clock." I told Cry Baby.

"Oh, geez, I made eye contact." He looked away.

"Look's like somebody lost their laundry." Milton said, sarcastically.

Lenora was this crazy girl that felt she had a chance with Cry Baby. She was a giant red head with tramp makeup. She was a drape wannabee and everyone knew it. Lenora had on this god-awful pink cotton bathing suit, and it made her look huge. "Hello, Cry Baby. You scorch me, man." She rubbed her thigh, I guess as an attempt to be attractive. There was a very faint outline of the letters CB on her leg.

"Later, Lenora." Cry Baby sighed, looking very bored. This happened at least once a day.

"But, Cry Baby, I need a date to tonight's Jukebox Jamboree!" Lenora whined.

"Well…" Cry Baby glanced at me. "I'm taking Traci. So I can't take you, sugar." He said, quickly. My heart raced, even though I knew he basically pulled my name out of his ass.

"Wanna see these gunboats? I give, Cry Baby. I give bare second on the first date." Lenora pulled on her bathing suit straps, no doubt trying to be seductive. It just made her look trashy.

"Use your mentality and cool down." Cry Baby said to her, before walking away.

"What'd you do? Shove a wad of Kleenex up your bra?" I smirked at her, following Cry Baby.

"Yeah, Lenora, your bosoms ain't nothing!" Wanda got up in her face.

"Better watch it, Bozo, you might catch a cold!" Hatchet Face laughed at her.

"My brother wouldn't touch your titties with a ten foot pole. He likes his women bad, Lenora, not cheap." I gave Pepper a high five, and we walked to Ramona's house. "Grandma, we're home!"

We caught Uncle Belvedere bathing in a wash tub out front. "Uncle Belvedere!" Cry baby called.

"You caught me in mah birthday suit—buck-naked!" Belvedere said washing his privates. I just gave him a salute and let him go about his business. He is kinda gangly and the sight of him bathing in a small silver bucket was disturbing enough, without me staring at him.

"God, when is Lenora gonna give it a rest?" Cry Baby asked, rolling his eyes.

"Probably when you get married." Pepper replied.

"Maybe not even then. She may very well stalk you for the rest of your natural born life." I patted Cry Baby's shoulder.

"Thanks, Traci." Cry Baby said, sarcastically.

"It's 'cause I care about ya." I told him, laughing.

Pepper started talking to her kids. Snare-Drum was talking about how he stole a car, and Susie-Q was bragging about how she was a big girl and stole six hubcaps. Then the kids ran off because Hatchet was making her "monster" faces again. A shot rang out. I immediately flinched.

"God damn gophers diggin' up mah front yard. What are you teenagers waitin' for? Turkey Point is open for business; let's celebrate!" We cheered and ran inside Ramona's house.


	4. Ramona Rickettes and Uncle Belvedere

Chapter 4: Ramona Rickettes and Uncle Belvedere

"Come on in!" Ramona and Belvedere ushered us into the front room and we all started talking. Milton immediately ran over to the pool table, and Hatchet followed closely behind.

"Today's a special day for me and your grandmother. We've been together ten whole years!" Belvedere said grabbing onto Ramona's waist. I clapped my hands and everyone looked at me.

"What? I find it touching." I put my head down and Ramona started to talk to the rest of us.

"I'm just so proud of my drape children. Oh, Wanda, you sure is pretty in them tight clothes, all painted up like trash." Wanda smiled back at Ramona.

"I wish you and Belvedere were my parents." No one could blame her. Wanda's parents were total squares. Her dad was a bus driver and her mom was the lady who worked the cross walk.

"Now, Milton, boy, you are everything a man should be. You're young, stupid, and mean." Ramona moved to Milton.

"We're gonna play some cool music for you tonight, Ramona." Milton flipped through a magazine smiling.

"And Hatchet-Face, oh honey, you're just like me. Now you put the 'T' in tough. So hard you could've been eating nails for breakfast."

"I'd kick a square's ass for you in a minute, Mrs. Rickettes." Mona snapped her fingers. Ramona turned to me. I opened up my arms and Ramona pulled me into a hug.

"Traci, dear sweet Traci, it's hard to believe that not a year ago you were a square. I'm happy that you found Cry Baby and now you're a part of the drape family. You're like the daughter I never had." She put her lips to my forehead and whispered in my ear. "Don't you worry, hun. He thinks of you the same way. He may not see it now but he does." She was the only one who knew that I loved Cry Baby.

I just nodded and sniffed. "Oh, this is the best gang my grandson could ever have!" Ramona threw her arms up in the air.

Pepper smiled and walked towards Ramona. "Grandma, I'm so happy all knocked up. I wish I was having triplets." She grabbed her stomach.

"Well, we've got a little surprise for your young un in your oven. You show her, Bell." Belvedere flipped a switch and a black cradle with skulls and crossbones appeared.

"Aw, Pepper, ain't that cute?" Cry Baby said as we walked around it. Ramona pulled Cry Baby off to the side and he took my arm and I came with.

"Cry Baby, when you was a boy, you had to be the man of this family." Ramona said to Wade.

"And I taught you how to dress, didn't I?" Belvedere stated. It was almost as if he was attempting to say 'Hey, I am the man of this family'. I giggled a little.

"Sure did, Uncle Belvedere." Wade smiled. His little grin always made me happy.

"Oh, well, now you're the future now. You're the only future for this godforsaken family. And I want you to go out and sing. I want you to sing your heart out. You can show him, now, Belvedere." She nodded to the skinny man who flipped another switch. "This took a lot of hubcaps, Cry Baby."

The wall spun and a motorcycle appeared on the other side. Immediately, Wade's hand reached down and grabbed mine. Shivers went through my whole body. His mouth dropped and he pulled me onto the bike along with him. Everyone was screaming and making sounds of appreciation towards the motorbike in front of their faces.

"Grandmother, Uncle Belvedere, you've made me the happiest juvenile delinquent in Baltimore. And guess what?" Cry Baby revved the engine and the bike came to life under me. "I met a girl!" He screamed. I sighed a little. Nothing could make him see how I feel.


	5. Allison's Visit To The Redneck Riviera

Author's Note: It may seem like Traci and Cry Baby will never be together but that last chapter showed Traci a lot of signs. It depends how she reads into them.

Erik's Note: Well he is a fool if he stays with Traci when Allison is such a sweetheart.

Author's note: God, you are here, too?

Erik's note: I am the Phantom of the Opera. I'm inside your mind; of course I am here too.

Author's note: just read the next chapter

Chapter Five: Allison's Visit to the 'Redneck Riviera'

Cry Baby rode off to go pick up Allison and the girls pulled me with them to get our new dresses on for the Jukebox Jamboree. The dress that Ramona had picked out for me was cherry red and it was a halter dress. It flared out at the end. I had never worn something like this before. Usually, I just wore pants. This was the prettiest dress I had ever seen. "Come on, girls! Time to dance!" Wanda yelled. We screamed in response and grabbed a random drape in the pavilion.

I grabbed Dupree's hand and we started dancing together. My mom would kill me if she found out that I was dancing with a black man. We started dancing and doing the twist and the Charleston. It was really fun! We were laughing and dancing and talking to each other. I turned my head and I saw Cry Baby with _her_. I snapped my fingers and Pepper, Wanda, and Hatchet walked with me towards Allison.

"You been to Turkey Point before?" Cry Baby asked Allison.

"My grandmother wouldn't let me. She calls it the Redneck Riviera." Cry Baby had a disgusted look on his face but he quickly masked it.

"It's where I live. Beautiful, ain't it?"

"It's wild. But I'm, I'm afraid I'm not gonna fit in here. You know, with your friends and stuff." She looked directly at me. I was giving her a death glare as we walked up the hill.

"You're cool, Allison. You just look Square. Underneath it all, I think you're really hep." She giggled and I scowled.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in!" I said in mock surprise.

"What have we here?" Hatchet echoed.

"If we get one more square up in here, we're gonna have to form a glee club." Wanda said nudging me with her elbow. I just laughed and gave Allison a death glare.

"Welcome to the Jukebox Jamboree!" Pepper gave Hatchet a high five as did Wanda and I.

"These are the Cry Baby girls. That's Wanda." Cry Baby started to introduce us all.

"Dig it, babe. You need a new look." Wanda spat.

"Don't you got tits? Stick 'em out, for God's sake." Hatchet scoffed.

"That's Hatchet Face. She don't mean no harm." Cry Baby assured Allison.

"First thing a Cry Baby girl learns, our bazooms are our weapons." Pepper grabbed at her chest.

"Now, Pepper's pregnant but she can fight like a man." Wade laughed.

"…Allison." I spat.

"…Traci." She narrowed her eyes. I glared at her. How dare she even attempt to talk to my friends? Cry Baby looked a little funny so Wanda cut the ice.

"I wouldn't be caught dead in a full skirt."

"Hey girls, what do you think? Let's give Allison a bad-girl beauty makeover. Are you game?" Pepper smirked at Allison.

"Sure." She narrowed her eyes and sauntered forward. "You think I got what it takes?" Allison stuck her chest out.

"Whoa!" Wanda, Pepper and Hatchet yelled. I just rolled my eyes.

"You got it, Allison. You got it raw." Chills ran down my spine. The girls ran off with Allison and got her changed but I stayed back with Cry Baby. Before they ran off, Allison approached me.

"Enjoy him while you can. Cry Baby is mine." She whispered in my ears.

"What do you want, you horrid bitch?" I countered. She just smirked and walked away.

"Could you attempt to think with your brain and not your dick? Your three seconds away from a boner, right now." I yelled at Wade.

"I know you don't like her but she's changed." Wade looked at me.

"No, she hasn't! Allison doesn't like you!" I screamed.

"What are you _talking_ about?" Wade's eyes narrowed.

"She is only giving you attention because she knows I have loved you for years!" I yelled at him. Had I just said that out loud?

Apparently so, Wade's face softened a little. "You love me?"

"Um, yes, for years now." I put my head down.

"I loved you, too." My ears perked up. He had said 'loved.'

"Loved?"

"I have to give this thing with Allison a try." My eyes filled with tears and I ran back to the pavilion. I heard him scream my name but I didn't turn back. It wasn't enough that Allison took my reputation; she succeeded in taking my one love away from me.


	6. King Cry Baby

Chapter Six: King Cry Baby

Let's see… where did we leave off? Oh, right. Cry Baby just rejected me. Me. For ALLISON! I hate my life. So after I ran into the pavilion, Ramona approached me. She noticed that I had tears staining my cheeks.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" She asked me.

"Wade totally just dismissed me for Allison." I sniffled and wiped my eyes. She gave me a sad look and pulled me in for a hug.

"Don't let him get to you, honey. You just gotta let it go. One day, he will realize that he missed out on the greatest girl in the world." She smiled at me.

"Thanks, Ramona." I let her go and the band started to play.

"Woops, I gotta go. See you in a bit, baby girl!" She ran up on the stage and grabbed the microphone. "Hey, hey, hey! Dig it all you hep cats and cool chicks! You know me, Ramona Rickettes! Now let me introduce you to the Cry Baby Combo… Milton, Pepper, Wanda, Hatchet-Face." They all came running out and grabbed their instruments. I stayed in the audience. I didn't know how to play an instrument. "And now the baddest baby of them all, the man you came here for, the big boo-hoo, the terrible teardrop, ladies and gentleman, my grandson, Cry Baby!" He walked out onto the stage with Allison on his arm. I was disgusted. She looked like a tramp. This is a nice event and she is wearing pants. Ugh, no class. He nodded her off and she went to go stand in the audience.

Of course, she stood by me. "Wrong idea right now." I said to her. She didn't have time to respond because Cry Baby started to sing.

"Well, one for all and all for one, and all we want is to have some fun. Squares beware of our property. Yeah, if you're looking to rumble, you're looking at me 'cos I'm the king. 'Cos I'm the king. Yeah, I'm the king. King Cry Baby with a tear in my eye. And if you mess with the king you're gonna cry, baby, cry, baby, cry, baby, cry, baby, cry. Well, I was born on the wrong side of the tracks in the back seat of a stolen Cadillac. I had my first cigarette before I could walk, and I was strumming this guitar before I could talk. 'Cos I'm the king. Yeah, I'm the king. Oh, I'm the king. A king cry baby with a tear in my eye. If you mess with the king, you're gonna cry, baby, cry, baby, cry, baby, cry, baby, cry.

"Well, I'm a lonely king who needs a queen. Yeah, you're the sweetest hunk of sugar that I've ever seen. Ain't got a ring or crown, but if I had your love, I'd lose these Cry Baby blues!" Hatchet started doing a solo on her giant saxophone. Cry Baby beckoned for Allison to come on stage. She was shell-shocked and wouldn't move. So Ramona pushed me forward and I ran up the stage. Cry Baby had a confused look on his face.

"Well, let people talk, I don't care. Let me prove to you, daddy, that I ain't no square!" I grabbed the microphone and shrugged.

"You be my queen and I'll be your king. Yeah, but if you leave my hive, you're gonna feel my sting. 'Cos you're my queen." Cry Baby hesitated at first but then got into it.

"You're the king!" I smiled and started to shake my hair.

"King, queen!" We sang together.

"A king Cry Baby with a queen by my side!" I put my arms up and danced.

"And if you mess with us, man, you're gonna cry, baby, cry, baby, cry, baby, cry, baby, cry. Cry, baby, cry, baby, cry, baby, cry. Cry, baby, cry, baby, cry, baby, cry!" Wanda ran forward and crashed her triangle as we stopped singing. Cry Baby smiled and snaked his hand around my waist.

"Great job, Traci!" He looked me in the eyes. "You have a great voice. Now if you excuse me, I gotta talk to Allison." Wade removed his arm and left to go to Allison, who gave me a smirk. I flicked her off and they both walked to the kissing field. I dropped my shoulders and quietly walked off stage.


	7. The Kissing Field

Chapter Seven: The Kissing Field

Cry Baby's POV:

"Kiss me hard." I told Allison as we sat on a blanket in the kissing field. She pressed her lips to mine and I licked her bottom lip for entrance.

"I've never given a French kiss before." She told me, looking into my eyes. It figures. Baldwin didn't look like the type of guy to take initiative and kiss the girl like a man. I gave her an intense look.

"Watch. It's easy. You just open your mouth," Allison parted her lips and I licked her upper lip. "And I open mine," Again. "And we wiggle our tongues together." She opened her mouth fully and her tongue began to move with mine. I grabbed her tongue with my lips and sucked on it when I pulled apart. "And it feels really sexy." I growled.

"I won't get mononucleosis, will I?" I rolled my eyes a bit at that question. She really _didn't_ know what she was doing.

"No, Allison. Just try it. If you don't like it, I promise I'll stop." Or just convince you to keep going. I'm very good at persuading others. She started to breath heavily and moved her mouth up to mine. Jesus, it felt like she was trying to swallow me whole. I'll give her one thing, though. She's a fast learner. Her tongue moved with mine and she licked the roof of my mouth, sending a shiver down my spine.

I lightly pushed her shoulders down so she was lying on top of the blanket. Allison continued to kiss me and rub my back. It was nice, I'll say that, but I wanted more. I took my hand and slowly moved it up her torso, never breaking away from her mouth. I grabbed onto her breast through her shirt but she quickly moved her hand away. I _will_ get what I want. I have to convince her somehow.

"I'm sorry, Allison. It's just that you're so beautiful." She gave me a look.

"I wanna let you, but I can't. For my parent's sake. Cry Baby, they're both dead. I'm an orphan." Oh, geez, is she gonna tell me her life story now?

"I'm sorry, Allison. No wonder we're together. I'm an orphan, too." I stared off into space, thinking of my parents.

"You are?" Honestly, where has this girl been? _Everyone_ knew I was an orphan. Too much talking. Not enough making out.

"Yes. And orphans have special needs." I gave her a hungry look.

She took my hand and moved it to her breast. "Just on the outside of the shirt, okay?" I smirked.

"Is it okay with you?" I didn't really listen because I moved my lips down to her neck, gently nipping and sucking on the skin under her jaw.

"Yes. Oh, yes!" She moaned. "My parents were, they were good people and they loved me." She said, in between breaths.

"I want you. I need you. I love you, too, Allison." I knew this would make her trust me more, even if I didn't really mean what I said. I moved back to her neck, praising the sweet skin I was kissing.

"They had to go on a business trip together. It was their first airplane ride. Oh, Cry Baby, your fingers feel so good!" She moaned. I smirked into her neck.

"I've been saving it up for a girl like you, honey." I moved down and kissed between her breasts making a trail back up to her neck. She continued telling me this story. I didn't really care but I wasn't about to tell her that.

"Mummy and Daddy took separate planes for safety. In case one plane crashed, I'd still have a living parent. But, Cry Baby, both planes crashed and I never saw my parents alive again." Suddenly, there was a giant stroke of lightning and I stood up in a rage.

"God damn! Lightning!" I screamed.

"What's the matter, Cry Baby?" Allison asked me.

"Everything's the matter!" I yelled in an annoyed tone.

"It's just a thunderstorm. Heat lightning. It's sexy." She attempted to give me a seductive look. It didn't work.

"It's not sexy. Electricity makes me insane." I pointed to my head, as if I to say I was going crazy.

"Why, Cry Baby, why?"

"Here's why!" I ripped open my shirt to reveal the giant tattoo of the electric chair on my chest. In retrospect, getting that tattoo was probably not a very smart decision on my part. "Electricity killed my parents!" I yelled.

"They died in the electric chair?" No, really? How thick was this chick?

"That's right, Allison. My father was the 'Alphabet Bomber.' He may have been crazy, but he was my pop. The only one I ever had." I squatted down next to her, so she could look me in the eyes.

"God. I heard about the 'Alphabet Bomber'. Bombs exploding in the, in the airport and the barbershop." Allison stated.

"That's right. All in alphabetical order. Carwash," I looked away. "Drugstore. I used to lay in my cradle and hear him scream in his sleep. 'A, B, C, D, E, F, G… BOOM! BOOM!'" My body shook with rage.

"But your mom?"

"My mother tried to stop him. She couldn't even spell, for Christ's sake, but they fried her, too. But I'll pay them all back, Allison. That's why every day, I gotta do something rotten, for my parent's sake, and I cry for what I have to do." Allison's chest heaved with excitement. "But not much though. One," I took a step with every word. "Single. Salty. Tear. Is all they'll ever suck out of this Cry Baby." I stared at Allison as the one tear fell out of my eyes. She picked up her head and licked the tear off my face. There was a hungry look in my eyes as I pushed her down on the blanket once more.

Author's Note: This one is basically regurgitating the movie but the next chapter is where the plot line will REALLY start to develop! So watch out for that! :)


	8. Notes

Dear Readers,

This is a giant ass author's note because I feel like I am going to have some conflict coming up soon. I have school coming up in a couple of days and I am not going to be able to post stories as frequently. I would like everyone to stay patient with me. I will finish my stories; I do not abandon; I just take my time. I will be posting a poll that goes along with this. I will put this as a chapter in each of my stories! Thank you for reading and reviewing. I love getting messages and reviews from you guys it makes me feel loved as an author. Thanks! :)

Love,

Depplvr12


	9. Squares Versus Drapes

Chapter Eight: Squares vs. Drapes

Traci's POV:

Everyone around me was making out with the person they were dancing with. Well, this is awkward. Dupree knew of my love for Cry Baby so he didn't force me to do anything. We just stood and watched as everyone, including the kids, exchanged saliva. I heard a commotion on top of the hill and I turned my head. There were a bunch of people and they set Cry Baby's bike on fire!

"CRY-BABY!" I yelled. Everyone stopped dancing and looked at the hill. That was when all hell broke loose.

Third Person POV:

Cry Baby pushed himself off of Allison and stood up. Something was wrong. Something was _horribly_ wrong. The bike! Cry Baby groaned in anger and buttoned up his shirt. The bike was gonna be burnt to a crisp. It rolled down the hill and smashed into the jukebox, shutting off the music. The squares had infiltrated Drape territory.

Baldwin got into it with several Drapes, including Milton and he tried to go after the kids but Ramona hit him in the head with a cymbal and he fell to the ground with a great thud. Everyone was trying to protect themselves against the squares. Suddenly, there were sirens everywhere. The police were coming to stop the fights.

Cry Baby knocked out a square trying to get to his bike. Lenora came running towards Cry Baby with her arms spread out. He just pushed past her and she fell into the mud.

Allison held out her hand to help the poor girl up. Lenora balanced on one elbow. "But, I'm going to have his baby!" Lenora cried. Allison's eyes grew black with fury. How dare he lead her on like this?

_I knew it. I can't trust anyone. He isn't even that hot, anyway. I don't need Cry Baby. _She turned and saw Baldwin calling her name.

"Allison!" He screamed.

She ran to him and grabbed his hand. "Oh, my God. What have they done to you?"

Baldwin gulped. "Allison, come home. They beat me and kicked me. All because I love you!" Allison gave him a smile and squeezed his hand tighter.

Cry Baby flew out of the pavilion and growled at Allison, seeing her with Baldwin. "Get on!"

"No! Come on, Baldwin. Let's get you to the ambulance!" Allison pulled Baldwin up and pushed him towards the ambulance.

"What the hell! I brought you here and you betray me!" Cry Baby yelled at Allison.

"Fuck you, Cry Baby!" Allison screamed over her shoulder. "Go have fun with that skank you call your best friend!"

Cry Baby was fuming now. How dare she speak of Traci like that? Traci was the nicest, kindest, sweetest person he had ever met. And he just dismissed her for Allison, who never really cared about him in the first place. How could he do this?

"CRY BABY!" Someone yelled.

Cry Baby turned his head and saw a Square pulling on Traci's skirts dragging her through the mud. "Traci!" Cry Baby charged toward the square and punched him in the jaw. He pulled Traci off the ground and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry, Traci! I should've listened to you. I never should've went to Allison."

"Its okay, Wade. I'm still your best friend." She tightened her grip on him and it felt as if she could hold on forever. Suddenly, two cops came and yanked Traci off of Cry-Baby.

"Come on! Get in the truck!" They yelled.

Traci's eyes began to water. "CRY BABY!" She screamed.

"Traci, I'm sorry I got you locked up. But tonight…well…you are the best friend I could ever have!" Cry Baby tried to push toward her. The cops were having a hard time holding him back.

"What about Allison?" Traci put up a fight with the officers, too.

"Allison ain't nothing to me. I swear on my daddy's grave. I'm burning inside to touch you, baby!" The cops forced him into the truck and slammed the door closed.

Did he just say what she thought he said? Of course, the second he admits that he wants her, he gets taken away.

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while! SCHOOL SUCKS! But finals are over so I will definitely be posting more over the winter holidays. Here is a little Christmas gift for you guys. I hope you enjoyed it! I had the majority of it written but I didn't have time to finish it. But yeah, plot is moving forward! And no more Allison! : ) I'm sorry it's short and I have a void to fill. Yes, I know. But this should make up for it. Merry Christmas!


	10. The Court Room

A/N: I am sorry, I said I would update more but then I never did. I feel like the worst writer ever. But here is another chapter. Again, I am sorry!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Cry Baby movie/script. I only own Traci.

Chapter Nine: The Court Room

The cops pushed us through the doors and we stood in front of the judge's podium. The room was filled with people. It made me wonder. Why the HELL are there so many people here? I maybe recognize 6 people in this whole courtroom. "Order! Order in this courtroom!" The judge pounded his gavel on the stand.

I raised an eyebrow and stared at him. "What a sad vision of today's youth. The juvenile authorities have had it with these drape gangs!" The judge yelled.

"Bullshit." I muttered under my breath, looking around. Cry Baby put his hand on the small of my back, silencing me.

"Milton Hackett, Wanda Woodward, Mona Malnorowski, also known as Hatchet Face, Traci Malnorowski, you are _blights_ on this community. Are the parents here?" The judge called out.

"Yes, your Honor." Milton's dad stood up. He and his nut job wife were there, of course, holding a bible and a cross. What is this? An exorcism? "We've been praying all night for our son." Milton looked at his shoes.

"Praying so hard, we've got headaches!" Apparently, they were done because Wanda's parents stood up.

"Hiya, Wanda, honey!" Her dad called.

"You were on the radio!" Her mom raved.

Wanda's eyes widened with rage. "Would you just get me the fuck out of here!"

The mother's eyebrows furrowed. "What's fuck mean, Hector?"

Her dad responded rather fast. "Oh, Maggie, it's just a teen nonsense word Wanda uses to make herself feel all grown up." Her mom chuckled in realization.

"Your Honor, could we take Wanda _the fuck_ home?" The courtroom erupted in laughter. I chuckled, too. Only because she said it with such innocence.

"ORDER! ORDER IN THIS COURTROOM!" The judge hollered again. God, this man is getting on my nerves.

"Hear that, your Honor? It's a sign!" Milton's dad called. His wife was speaking some strange gibberish. "She's speaking in tongues! God's in her gullet, and he's in yours too! Let him out! Let the words of the savior be heard!" They slowly sank down into their chairs. My GOD, that family is crazy.

"Order, order! No WONDER your children are in trouble! And you, Miss Mona, my word, that's a shame about your face!" Mona looked at her shoes. My eyes filled with rage.

"There's nothing the matter with her face! It ain't her fault she's got character!" I hollered, stepping in front of the podium.

The judge glared at me. "I see that your parents haven't taken the trouble to come and get you."

I looked at Mona. "Wouldn't be surprised if they're in jail themselves." Hatchet smirked and we looked back at the judge.

"Oh, yes, we did!" I heard my father's voice ring out. I turned my head and of course, there they were. My mom was in one of those giant tubes, again. "You happy now, girls? Huh? Ya finally did it! You put your own mother in an iron lung!" I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry. It's not our fault that she smokes like a chimney." I spat.

"Speaking of cigarettes, Mrs. Malnorowski! There is no smoking in this courtroom!" The judge yelled.

"Why not! I pay taxes on cigarettes, don't I? And what do I get for those taxes! Happiness? HELL NO! I get tuberculosis!" Suddenly, a wheel on her cart gave out. "Aw, Christ, now I got a flat tire!"

The judge slowly stood up. "I am going to release these delinquents to their parent's custody. And if they were my own, I'd give them a bare-assed whipping!"

"PLEASE! I'D RATHER GO TO JAIL!" I ran to the podium. "JUST CUFF ME AND SEND ME OFF, PLEASE!" I cried. Cry Baby ran forward and held me back.

"Traci, stop it! Don't let that happen to you! You can have a good life! Just stop trying to get yourself in more trouble!" Wade pulled me away.

"Ramona and Belvedere Ricketts, I find you guilty of disturbing the peace and I fine the both of you $1,000!" The judge told them.

"But that's all we have!" Ramona wailed.

"How are we supposed to live?" Belvedere responded. One of the children put a spitball in his eye.

"DAMN YOU! Handcuff those brats!" He ordered the guards.

"Don't you dare take her children!" I yelled, pushing against the cops.

"Don't touch them!" Pepper yelled.

"And you, Pepper Walker, I'm going to have you two children put in the custody of the Chatterbox Orphanage until they are adopted by God-fearing parents, who will at least give them Christian names!" He motioned some old lady over and she took the kids away, much to our dismay. "Wade Walker, better known as Cry Baby, what a sad and silly name for a young man." Cry Baby was trying really hard to go after the kids but now he was being held back. "You were the ring leader in tonight's gang war!"

"That's bullshit! We were just singing together!" I told the judge.

"Judge, let Traci go, and I'll take the full blame. I didn't mean no harm, your Honor. I may be a Drape, but I love her. If that's a crime, I'll stand convicted."

"Your Honor, you better not be prosecuting my baby girl!" My Aunt Elizabeth burst through the door. There she goes, always making an entrance. My face broke into a giant grin. She would defend me. I knew that this was serious since she was here. I wouldn't have to go back to my parents.

"Aunt Elizabeth!" I yelled. I didn't think I'd ever been this happy to see her in my whole life.

"Did you hear me, your majesty!" She spat. "I said let my baby girl go!" Aunt Elizabeth crossed her arms over her black and white polka dot dress. Her auburn hair was draped over shoulders and her huge eyes were narrowed staring down the judge.

"I am going to let Traci and Mona go this one time, because you are a fine and beautiful woman, Miss Elizabeth," The judge told her.

Aunt Elizabeth just kept her eyes narrowed and tapped her foot. "But not you, Cry-Baby Walker! The only place you're going to sing is in **jail**!"

"NO!" I yelled. I immediately grabbed onto Wade's arm determined on not letting him go.

"I find you guilty of rampant juvenile delinquency!" The judge told him. Cry Baby stuck his finger in his ear as if he couldn't hear the judge correctly. "I hereby sentence you to the Maryland Training School for boys, until your 21st birthday!"

"HA!" Cry Baby screamed.

"Court dismissed! LOCK HIM UP!" The judge ordered. The little crowd in front of the judge's chair broke into hysterics.

All of us were hollering about how Cry Baby would be leaving. "You can't lock up his music!" Ramona yelled.

I was in a state of shock. I tried to get past the guards but they wouldn't let me. The officers were pulling Wade out of the door. I stared at him as they pulled him away.

"I'll get out, sugar dumplin'! I'll get out if it's the last thing I do, I swear!" He struggled against the officer's hold, but finally, they got him through the door.

Suddenly, I found my voice and let out a bloodcurdling scream, "CRY BABY!"


End file.
